What a Shame
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Jane comes to Forks to kill Bella. What if Charlie comes home and sees a strange person standing next to his daughter, whos dead? Charlies a little over emotional. Jan comforting someone... In her own way, of course!


Jane's POV

What a Shame

Yes, the Cullen's do not think we know about their little human pet, Isabella Marie Swan, but we do. We have our ways of knowing. We also know that thee Cullen's have left their pet behind when they left. No, we do not stalk them, though it would be much fun, we just have our ways of knowing such things. If you must blame someone, blame our newly acquired vampire, Gianna. I really don't see why they changed that lady. What's so different about this human helper compared to thee other ones we have killed in the past? I really do enjoy the killing of the old helpers, but I couldn't kill that certain one.

I really despise that women because I couldn't kill, but what am I going to do now? She is much stronger then I, being a newborn.

So, since I couldn't kill Gianna, I am going after that Isabella character. She never did anything to me, like she could, but I don't care. Before I made my decision to go after Isabella I thought about what lie I would use once Aro and them found out about what I did to a human that was not, first lured into the deep darkness of the Volturi Palace.

I was going to use the excuse that she knew about the Mythical world, about our existences. Thought, it wasn't much of a lie, considering that she actually _did_ know about vampires. But, that was just a truthful cover up.

For being an _actual _vampire, that drank _human_ blood I was doing good in this small town called Forks. By good I mean I'm not jumping someone and draining their life in front of a crowd of people. That wouldn't go over well with Aro and the rest of them.

As for blending in, not so well. I had my black cloak on, hood up and everyone was looking at me. If I could, I would kill every human that crossed my path or look at me, but I couldn't do that. I had to ignore the pain and just kill the one person I came here to kill. Isabella Swan.

I walked quickly up a road I knew led to Isabellas' house and I heard something, a car, come up from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw a long yellow vehicle coming up behind me. I slowed down and watch as it slowly drove pass. A kid from the back of the vehicle stuck his head out of the window.

"Freak!" He yelled and threw and apple out the window. It landed next to me, missing me by an inch. I growled quietly and stuck my middle finger up at him. He stuck his up in return then he disappeared. How much I despise that kid riding the bus, as the sign said in the back, and I don't even know him.

_Should I go after... No, Isabella for sure._

I continued the rest of the way to her house and knocked on her door. I waited for 4 seconds and got impatient with her slowness so I knocked again, harder.

"Hold on!" A voice yelled through the door. It was so unpleasant, the way her voice sounded.

I waited for 10 seconds more for the human girl when the door finally opened reveling a girl. She was so bland with her brown eyes and brown hair, ugly human pail completion. I really don't see what the Cullen's find so interesting about her. She's much to boring looking.

"Um, hello." She said, looking at me funny, making me want to rip her face right off.

_Jane, calm down. Just wait a minute longer, _I thought to myself.

"Hello, good friend. How are you?" I asked, throwing on false charm.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at me and I silently growled.

"No, you do not know me. I am Jane, I live in Italy and I came here to do something. I heard that you knew the Cullen's. Well, I'm here to end your misery of them leaving." I lied. I really didn't care how she was feeling about them leaving. I could really care less, actually.

Her eyes started tearing up, "Please don't say that name around me." She said thickly.

I laughed bitterly, "I will say what I want to say! You do not tell me what I can and cannot say!" I yelled, pointing a finger in her face. That just made the tears spill over the brim and it was quite comical how she cried at that name.

"I'm sorry." Okay, she is pathetic. I mean, seriously! Some person walks up to your door and starts talking about your boyfriend, then yelling at you and _you _apologize to _them. _How did they put up with this human? How can anyone put up with humans? They are stupid imbeciles!

I just wanted to slap this bitch, and that's just what I did. I slapped her, making her blackout, I'm guessing, since she fell to the floor after my hand connected with her face. I laughed out loud when I heard her head hit the floor.

I would really kill to see the faces of the Cullen's when they see what I'm about to do to their precious human. Though they can't love her too much if they left her here, unprotected.

I knelt next to her and dipped my head down towards her neck, easily sinking my teeth into her skin. I sucked her blood dry, getting every drop. Her blood was something else, it tasted good. It was sweetly bitter. I stood up and looked down at her lifeless body.

I smiled at my clean work, but that dropped when I heard a door open and the smell of human assault my nose.

"Oh my god! Bella!" I heard a guy say. I turned around to see a curly brown haired guy running my way, he pulled his gun out when he got closer to me. "What did you do to my daughter?" His eyes were turning red and tears were building up.

I decided I would lie, better then being risked to have our secret spread, "Well, I'm just a friend from school. I was coming over to work on a project. I walked in and I saw her on the floor not moving." That was a great lie, too bad I couldn't add the tears in, that would make this lie all the better. "I swear I didn't do anything to you precious daughter. I would never think of doing anything to her." I decided to shut up, or it would seem as if I was lying. I'd be mustering to much.

He dropped the gun to the floor and dropped to his knees next to the human, "Oh, Bella. What happen to you, baby." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, honey. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, to protect you." He bent down and kiss her forehead. He looked up at me, the tears started over flowing, but then he turned back away from me, looking back at Bella.

Okay, I might be evil, but I'm not _completely_ heartless, "Hey, look, I'm sorry, about your daughter, but I don't know what to do. I mean, I hardly knew her." That might sound harsh, but that's the nicest thing I have said in a while.

He looked at me, "I'm Charlie. How about yourself?"

Weird... "Jane." I answered smiling and looked down at him, his eyes weren't on me, but his human daughter. Guess it's understandable. There's some _creepy _looking child in your house, standing next to your dead daughter. You cry over it for a minute, threaten to shoot me, then you start a conversation. Humans, they are confusing.

He nodded, looking at Bella more. It's like they're star cross lovers, jeez! I hated the silence so I cleared my throat, "Um, I'm going to leave." I took a step back.

"No, please! Don't leave!" He said, reaching his hand up to grab me, but I was standing to far back. "You were the last one to see her. Please! You have to stay!" I mentally rolled my eyes, but stepped closer. And as I did I noticed I wasn't breathing, which is a good thing, considering I don't really want to kill the father of this human.... It's fun to watch them suffer without loved ones.

"Um, okay?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I just stood there awkwardly as the man named Charlie cried over the _uneventful _loss if his daughter, the Isabella Marie Swan.

It was a while that I stood there, watching him cry. He would cry for a minute then tried to shove the emotions back, but they slipped through, anyway.

"Ca- Can you get a blanket from the closet upstairs?" He asked, looking up at me. I didn't say anything. I just walked up creaky stairs and found a door right at the end. I opened it up and got out a thick green blanket. I walked back downstairs and handed it to Charlie. He took it without a word and covered up Isabellas body up to the head. He kissed her forehead one more time then covered her face.

He walked over to me. I wanted to back up away from him, but I didn't. "I'm sorry for involving you." He wrapped his arms away from me and my eyes went wide. This human man was hugging me! I was being hug! I tried to pull away. No way is that _ever _happening _again! _

That's just messed up! If he knew who and what I was he would not be hugging me!

He pulled back, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Yeah, sure. Um, should I leave?" I asked backing away to the door slowly.

His eyes sadden more, "If you must."

Do I _have _to leave? No. Do I _want _to leave? Yes! "Yeah, I should get going. My, um, parents are probably worrying about me." More like _my master, Aro, is probably worrying about how many people I'm killing right now. I'm sure he doesn't care that I'm not in Italy. I could go to China for all he cares, as long as I don't kill to many people and expose us as the vampires we are. _I don't think that would go over very well.

"Well, thank you, Jane. I know you didn't want to get involved, probably. But I'm glad you were here to watch over me. You were like my Angel, watching over me so I didn't do anything I would regret. But I know Bella is in a better place. So thank you."

"Er, no problem." I said, grimacing, my own type of smile.

I walked to the door and he followed? I'm like and Angel? No, more like the Devil, hoping you _would _have done something.

He opened the door and I walked outside, "Take care." He whispered and closed the door. I walked down the road, waiting till I was out of seeing distance to take to the woods.

I wonder what Aro will think at the thought of how close I was to a human. I shuddered just thinking about it.

**Here is my first attempt at Jane's POV, plus, hurt/comfort, Charlie/Jane. Haha. I got this idea from Lonely-Soldier's profile. So, this one's for you, Paulie! :D Review!**


End file.
